


My Guardian Kellin

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bullying, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eventual Smut, Guardian Angels, High School, Lemon, M/M, kellic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic is like any other depressed teenager. He smiles and laughs like he's having the time of his life. After his attempt at suicide, he is assigned a guardian angel. What will Vic do once he finds himself attached to his guardian angel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Norm and My Conclusion

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: some things may be triggering and English is not my first language.

(Vic's POV) 

"Vic! It's time to wake up; you have to go to school!", I heard Mama yell from downstairs.

It's Monday again, and Mondays mean more pain in the ass than any other day. I rolled in bed, reluctant to move any more. Not only did I have to leave the comfort of my bed, but I also had to deal with with people. 

People are the only things I fail to understand.

I give in to the outside world, leave the warmth of my covers, and make my way to the mirror. Staring at myself, I try to figure out what possessed me to live another day. I fake a smile into the mirror trying to identify what it was about it that fooled people into thinking I was okay. 

"Vic! Are you up yet?!", Mama called again. I guess she didn't hear the bed creaking nor the floor thumping under my weight.

I quickly threw on a Pantera t-shirt and some gray skinny jeans then ran downstairs to eat some breakfast. Well, actually, it was just microwaved leftover pizza from last night; but I considered that breakfast, so that's all that matters.

"Oh! Vic! I didn't know you were up. I was about to go up there and wake you up myself". She smiled wholeheartedly as she watched me eat the remainder of the pizza I had in hand. Mama had always been a morning person; I envied her ability to have this much energy at this unholy hour.

"Sup, Vic?", Mike asked not really expected an answer. I simply shrugged.

"It's time to go boys. You ready?", Mama chirped.

"Already!", Mike screeched in surpise, "I haven't even eaten breakfast yet"!

"You should have gotten up earlier then, sleeping beauty!" Mama chimed jokingly. Mike grunted and snatched his things from his chair and stomped outside. I decided I would do the same only a little less dramatically. Mike always had that flair for the dramatic.

As soon as I arrived at school and snaked to my locker I was greeted by a barricade of post-it notes filled with insults ranging from ugly to faggot. My hands were aching to tear off every little note and shove every one down someone's throat, but all I had the courage to do was open my locker and take out the few textbooks I needed for class. 

I was alone in every single one of my classes. There was always an island of empty seats surrounding me towards the back of the classroom. If I was not alone, I would be caved in by douches that had nothing to do with their life; so they found enjoyment in watching me deal with their idiocy. 

However, I still had my little clique, most of the people in it consisting of band fans, anime geeks, and scene kids; but I accepted them all the same. I smiled and joked around with them, trying to connect with them as best I could. They all thought I was strong because of how I dealt with all the bullies, but they didn't know I secretly wanted it all to end.

Time was never on my side either. No matter how much I begged, it only dragged its feet at my presence. Just when the bad turned to worse, time would only move slower. I felt like even the air I breathed was somehow messing me up.

Time, after what seemed like an eternity, had finally decided to work in my favor and release me from school. As soon as I got home, I bee lined to my room and locked myself in. I was in no mood to tolerate anything. Even the sun coming in from the window seemed to bother me to no end.

I lay in bed and stare at the ceiling, wallowing in self-pity. I can't take any more of these occurences at school. The lonliness the biting into my chest. I can't stand this growing feeling of uselessness that only spreads deeper into myself. I couldn't stop the questions from swarming in my head. What if I really am just a waste of space? Would anyone care if I were to leave? Would people in school find joy in my death? Why did I try for so long?

Nothing made sense to me. After so many year of battling depression and suicidal thoughts, I finally allowed my emotions to take over to the very core of my bones. I gave up on trying to reason with myself. I didn't want any of it. My body trembled as the tears streamed down my features and pooled at the side of my face. I slowly bring myself to stand up and head towards the mirror again. I felt disgusting. My eyes were swollen, leaking from all the pent up sorrow of years worth of misunderstandings. My lips were chapped, quivering due to all the silence of years filled with endurance. 

My eyes flashed to my drawer, doubletaking at the black box resting on top of it. My heart quickened at the thought of them. My razors. My blades. My friends with sharp tongues. I pranced to the drawer and took the black box in my hands. I smiled at the simplicity of my great escape.

I started out small, making little incisions horizontally around my wrist. I was mesmerized by the trails of blood that traveled to my fingertips and dripped onto the floor. Eventually, I let myself have it. The blade sliced into me with ease as I ran it over the thin layer of skin that hung over my destination: the blue road. 

Blood streams profusely from my arm as I smile, content. The world around me spins. I feel myself shiver and twitch as I hit the ground. I'm almost there. My great escape.

"Hey! Can you open the door?!". Mike. It had to be Mike. I didn't have the strength in me to answer him. 

"Hey! Vic!", Mike screamed louder, pounding at the door.

"Vic! It's too early to be sleeping! C'mon! Open up"! He was dragging this out longer than necessary.

"Oh my God, Vic! I fu.cking swear if you don't this door...", I couldn't hear the rest. I was already gone.


	2. Failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo! New Chapter!!! This story is already completed on Wattpad; so if suspense is killing you, go ahead and check it out! My username remains the same! 
> 
> ~Reina

(Vic's POV)

I could have sworn I was flying. There was nothing pulling me down. Nothing pulling my strings. I was truly free...for a second.

I urged myself to open my eyes, and I felt my freedom shatter before them. The brightness of the light above me was disturbing, maybe even unsettling. 

I didn't bother to examine my surroundings; I knew exactly where I was: the hospital. I had made it to the fu.cking hospital! I can't believe it didn't work! 

Then my mind went back to how Mike was frantically knocking my door, and I pieced together what might have happened. Maybe after having realized that I wasn't going to open up, he lock picked my door with a screwdriver or something of that style. After seeing me bleeding out on the floor, he most likely called an ambulance. Yea, that's probably what happened.

I was ready, then, to face the consequences of my action. I take in the atmosphere of the room first; it was packed with dread, desperation, concern. Possibly even a hint of resignation. 

I go on to stare blankly at the tense figures in my room. One had Mama's face plastered on it, but I couldn't recognize it to be my mom. No. My mother never had that sorrow in her eyes. She was a lively woman with a smile naturally curving on her face at all times, not this embodiment of horror. The other figure had the face of Mike. Again, this didn't look like the Mike that I knew. There was no sign of the tears streaming down his face being a joke. His face was contorted in seriousness, and his eyes flooded in despair.

Seeing these two people, so familiar yet strange to me, made the air in the room too dense to breathe. I had to lighten the mood. Somehow. It was getting unbearable 

"Dang, you guys look awful". That is all I managed to say. My voice was too raspy to say anything else.

"Vic...", Mike croaked. He must have been crying me rivers. His voice only came out in croaks or whispers.

"Vic...Vic...". Mike let his face fall on my shoulder. His tears soaking into the fabric of the hospital gown. His arms wrapped around me weakly, pulling me gently into the familiar warmth of his chest. 

"Vic, I swear if you would have left me", he whimpered like a lost puppy, "I would have pulled you out of hell myself just to punch you in the face".

I wasn't sure if that was supposed to make me feel better about myself or if it was supposed to make me feel guilty. It did make me feel like a useless set of bones though, so I'm guessing it was supposed to make me feel like an ass.

Minutes passed and Mike had no visible intention of letting me go. Not that I was complaining. It was all just unusual. Mom also showed no visible sign of approaching me. The atmosphere was tense again. And Mama only stared into the floor. 

I was opening my mouth, ready to say something when knocks were heard at the door. All of us in the room turned to the door in surprise to see a doctor after what seemed like forever. The doctor was awkwardly cheery as he walked into the room. 

"Hello, Mr. Fuentes. I'm Dr. Roberts. I'll be checking up on you really quickly, so there is no need to be alarmed.", he said calmly. A few deep breaths and reflex tests later Dr. Roberts left the room.

Saying I was shocked was an understatement. He didn't ask me any sort of question. He didn't ask me how I felt. He simply came in, did his thing, and walked out.

"So...how are you feeling Vic?", Mama asked carefully still staring at the floor beneath her.

"I don't know.", I shrugged, "I never have from the beginning". I took a long pause and continued after not hearing any response. "I'm sorry. Both of you. I wish I could tell you I'm fine, that I'm okay; but I've never really felt that way".

Neither of them responded. The silence was deafening, pulsating in my head. They wouldn't forgive me. The guilt swelled in my chest, my veins were, throbbing, my head was pounding. I wanted to curl into a ball and cry until my eyes stung.

"I'm sorry, Vic.", Mama whispered weakly, " I'm so sorry, Vic".

I couldn't help being confused at her apology. She, directly, hadn't done anything. She'd smile and laugh at her children just like one would expect a mother to do. I felt my eyebrows furrow when I asked her why she was apologizing.

"Vic...if I would have known...I would have tried to understand you. I would have tried to help you...". Her tears dripped onto the floor forming a little pond of sorrow at her feet. Her shoulders shook trying to hold back more tears, but it was no use. She sobbed into her hands. 

The doctor came in, interrupting our emotional moment to bring me the obvious new that, outside of my arm, everything was okay. Again, I was taken aback by the lack of concern over my emotional state. Mama and Mike also seemed a little concerned, but they didn't question the doctor in any way, shape, or form.

After another set of deep breaths they told me I was fine and was able to go home whenever I wanted to. I chose to leave right away. No one hesitated or complained. However, I couldn't help but notice a soothing aura cover me as I left the hospital; I fell asleep taken away by the waves of calm that washed over me. This feeling is almost heavenly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided that I'll update this every other day! I can't wait to see what you guys think!!!


	3. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I'm gonna update like twice or thrice a day!!! I can't wait to share more with you guys!!!

(Vic's POV)

I had to admit, I was more than surprised to find myself peacefully laying down in my bed as soon as I woke up. It was like I had never been in the hospital to begin with, but the annoying itch that soon overcame my arm was the one thing showing me otherwise.

"Vic, are you gonna go to school today?", Mama asked as she gently knocked on the door. She was going to allow me to stay? Of course I'd take her on her offer!

"Mama, not today. Maybe tomorrow.", I mumbled while turning in place so I could face the darker side of my room.

"Alright, baby". I heard her head downstairs, so I took the liberty to go get myself some breakfast. I opened the refrigerator to no avail. There was nothing. I headed to the pantry, hoping to whatever deity that there is something for me to eat. I opened the door with anticipation swelling in my gut. OREOS! There were Oreos perfectly aligned with my line of sight. Today was going to be glorious I could already tell!

I pour myself a glass of milk and tear open the pack of Oreos as fast as humanly possible. I gorged down my breakfast not even bothering to worry about the splatters of milk I was leaving around my area.

After my messy eat session, I jumped my way up the stairs to the bathroom; so I could brush my teeth, wash my face, and all that fancy stuff. I wet my face a little by splashing water on it like in the acne solution commercials.

"Wow. That splashing technique. Looks like someone's been practicing"! I froze in place. That voice was not of anyone I recognized. I look at the mirror. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. My knees trembled in panic. I didn't know what to do. Should I scream? Should I pray? Should I bring a bible and holy water?

"Hey-", the voice tried to communicate with me, but my fight or flight instincts kicked in, and I chose flight. I darted across the hallway straight to my room and locked the door. I was panting. I was terrified. I was...being haunted.

"HEY! It's rude to interrupt someone while they're talking, you know.", the voice nagged. Whoever this was must have been really sassy. I tried my best to muster up the courage to talk to the voice, but that wasn't working out for me.

"W-where are y-you?", I stuttered horrified and nervous.

"You know, if you'd open your eyes, MAYBE you could see me!", the voice sassed me again. I hadn't even noticed that, in my terror, I had squeezed my eyes shut. Wow. I must have seemed very stupid.

"Haha! You got that right!", the voice laughed. Was it...reading my mind...? Was I schizophrenic? 

"Hey, look at me.", the voice commanded in a silky smooth voice. I opened my eyes slowly, hoping to see what I'd seen in the mirror: nothing. However, as soon as my eyes fully opened, I laid eyes on the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. Pale skin complimented by dark hair, toned muscle supported by a small frame, and crystalline eyes that seemed to collide with the sky. 

"You see. I'm not half bad, if I do say so myself.", the...spirit complimented itself. 

"Ummm...yea...?". Confusion didn't begin to describe what I was feeling right about now. First this thing just talks to me. Then it just appears in front of me?! Why was this happening?

"Could you wipe that stupid look off your face? I'll explain everything as best as I can, but you better not make me repeat myself!", I nodded. 

"First things first, I'm not a spirit, NOR am I one of your imaginary friends! I am an angel that has been temporarily cast out of heaven for the sole purpose of protecting YOU! Can you piece the rest together or is your skull too thick?", I stared at the angel incredulously. How did it expect me to process all of that information so nonchalantly?! 

"So you're my...guardian angel?", I question.

"Did you not hear me before. Gosh, I hate repeating myself. Yes! I'm YOUR guardian angel"! I could feel my brain try to reason away everything he was saying; but no matter how I looked at it, it made sense. This angel was my guardian...

"Please take in mind that I am your guardian angel, but that doesn't mean I can't hurt you. Remember that I'm temporarily banned from heaven, but banned nonetheless. I suggest you don't try me, Viccy". 

"You know my name"? This was honestly getting interesting to me now. I didn't feel any fear anymore. Just curiosity. Pure curiosity.

"Of course I do. They wouldn't send me to you without telling me who you are...", he answered sincerely. 

"Oh...yea huh...". An awkward silence set in on us. 

"Vic! I'm home!", Mama announced as she set her things in the kitchen table downstairs.

"Oh shit!", I whisper yell as I eyeball the angel that positioned itself right beside me.

"Don't pull a muscle, man. No one can see or hear me. Other than you.", he smirked, "Unless you WANT them to see me, that is"!

"No. No thanks. Just...stay here...do something. Ugh. I'll b-be back", damn my inability to talk right in front of pretty people. 

"Fu.ck it. I'm going to try to go back to sleep.", I groaned. Maybe this really was all a dream and I just had to wake up. I jumped into bed, wrapped myself in my covers, and closed my eyes. It was at that moment I felt the angel lean close to my ear.

"By the way, my name's Kellin.", he whispered smoothly into my ear making me shiver. I turned my head, trying to catch a last glimpse of him; but it was too late. He'd already left and my eyelids had become heavy. I drifted to sleep, thinking of the angel, Kellin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you!!!!


	4. The More You Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck schedules!!! I'm happy to see people enjoy this. Honestly, I was very dubious about publishing this at first!

(Vic's POV)

"Vic, I know that you must be tired and all; but you need to go to school!", Mama chimed in almost a worried tone. I haven't been to that living hell in a week, and I didn't want to go there either. Now that I think about it, it's been a week since I've returned from the hospital. My mind immediately races to that white, beautiful face I seemed to have imagined a week ago. The disappointment still wallows in my chest as I think about how Kellin could have been only a figment of my imagination. 

"Vic, I'm being serious. You have to go to school today!", Mama snapped me out my painful trance. I guess I have to get up now. I gather every ounce of my will to get out of my heavenly comfortable bed, and successfully drag my way to my drawers. A black t-shirt and some skinny jeans will suffice. It's not like I went to school to impress anyone. 

I race down the stairs right away and grab my things from the living room, not even bothering with breakfast. I am so ready to just get this over with to just collapse back into bed and forget my existence. Mama was ready to go and so was Mike, so no questions were asked as we leave the house and take our usual seats in the car. My stomach starts to churn as the realization of what awaits me ingrains itself into my head. Not only was I expecting an avalanche of hurtful words, but I also foresaw a storm of fists. My sides ached now, and I hadn't even arrived at school. I certainly was going to die today.

The car suddenly stopped, and with it my heart. My bones are quaking, my legs are shaking, and my eyes are harboring tears. Mama simply said her goodbyes; and with that, I am alone again. I am just as alone as I was in my room, but I'd much rather be alone at home any day rather than have to deal with most of these people. I try not to draw attention to myself; I creep my way to my locker which was greeting me with the usual post-it insults. I open it and breathe in relief. There was no avalanche, so today was exceeding my expectations so far. I rip off the post-it notes and take them to a nearby trash bin. I have no use for these. I'm surprised right now, to be honest. Usually, when I was given this kind of present in the morning, I would quiver in sorrow and wallow in self pity; but today, I seemed almost unaffected by the pieces of paper. That's all they were to me today, pieces of paper.

I was done here, so I took my books and tried to head to my first class. Key word here is "tried" because as I turned around a wild Oli appear. What do I mean "wild" he looks absolutely filled to the brim with anger and frustration. Yep. This is what I was waiting for. Oli will definitely not have any mercy towards me. He latched his hand around my arm and forced me into my demise; an empty bathroom.

"About time you show up! Did you think you could suddenly take a little break?!", yes!, I respond in my thoughts. Then, a fist knocks the breath out of my lungs. This was going to be one hell of a day. "Time to recover lost time with my favorite punching bag!", he chuckled darkly. I brace myself, already feeling a familiar tinge in the pit of my stomach: but the pain never came. 

The punch never landed?! Oli wasn't exactly uncoordinated, so missing was definitely not an option. It was until then that I realize that my eyes had been squeezed shut. I slowly open them, fully expecting to see Oli's face contort in anger. However, as soon as my eyes unsheathe themselves, a chilling scream pierces its way into my ears. Oli vigorously started tugging his hair, eyes shedding tears and limbs trembling wildly as he did so. What the fuck is going on? 

Dread was flooding in Oli's eyes, staring at me with a new found horror; he bolted out of the bathroom without a single word, running as fast as his body could possibly carry him. I sit, motionless on the bathroom floor for a bit, trying to wrap my head around what just happened. What was going on? This was undoubtedly not supposed to happen. The silence looming in the bathroom didn't bring me any answers or comfort. Once I decide to finally get off of the floor, the tardy bell rang; and I darted to my first class. 

The rest of my day at school went by in a haze after this morning. I didn't see Oli at all, which was concerning to some degree; but I decided not to question it too much. For all I know, he could have some kind of disease or he was just having a horrible migraine. Migraines can be pretty horrible, I would know... Who am I kidding? There is nothing I can do to erase his terror morphed face out of my mind. Something must have really gotten to him. Again, I'm trying not to question it.

Mama came to pick me up, as always. Mike had already sent her a message saying that he was going to hang out at his friend Tony's house, so that means I am going to be alone at home again after my mom leaves on her errand with her friends. This is going to be another boring afternoon filled with so much nothing, but at least I'm going to be in the warm and solitary confines of my room. As soon as I see my mom parking in our driveway I dart out of the car, eager to get a head start on said afternoon of nothing. Mama took her precious time unlocking the door; but as soon as it opened, I sprang to my room colliding with the inviting softness of my bed. I heard my mom lock the front door; and with that, I knew that I had countless hours of alone time on my hands.

I was comfortably snuggling against one of my pillows when I felt I soft breeze enter my room. I quickly lurch out of bed eyeballing my perfectly closed window and door. A shiver rakes my spine and I fall to my knees. A million thoughts zoom in my head and I crawl to the nearest corner. I had already had more than enough awkward for the day; I didn't need anything more. More like, I couldn't process anymore. 

"Hello there!", that angelic voice resonates in my ear. My head immediately turns in the direction of the voice, and my wide eyes meet with the beautiful figure I had actually longed to see. Kellin. "Did you miss me?", he smirked, waiting for my reaction. 

"No", I lied.

"Oh, Viccy! You should know better than to lie to me!", he laughed, "Have you seriously forgotten that I can 'read your mind', like you guys like to call it?", Kellin seemed to be basking in my now blushing and embarrassed face. His laugh was one of the most gorgeous things I have ever heard in my life. Maybe it's one of the perks of being an angel, or maybe it's just me. "Well thanks!", Kellin snapped me out of my trance. Suddenly, Oli's fear stricken face flashed in my head. 

"Hey, Kellin...?", I asked shyly, much to Kellin's amusement. Kellin chuckled; he probably already knew what I want to ask him. "Do you...do you have something to do wi-".

Kellin didn't even let me finish before he smirked and puffed his chest in pride. "It was awesome, wasn't it?!", he boasted. 

"You did that?!", I asked incredulously. I couldn't believe that an angel had the power to hurt a person so badly. Was it even considered "hurting"? Never would I have imagined seeing an angel, let alone imagined one tousling a person.

"Amazing, I know!", Kellin chimes nonchalantly, followed by a chorus of laughter. How can he be laughing? He, basically, broke a person!

"Why did you do it?!", I asked nervously. I probably already knew the answer.

"To protect you, duh!" There it was. The answer I was expecting. "He was going to hurt you. As your guardian angel, it's kinda implied that I have to watch after you", he rephrased in a more serious tone. 

"What did you do to him?", I asked. My mind was definitely on a pessimistic setting right now. 

"Nothing really. I just stopped him from hurting you. A simple 'thank you' will be enough too, you know, thank me", he said with an air of innocence wrapping around him. I glared at him. What he did was far away from "nothing really". Oli would not be shaken by "nothing really". "Nothing really" wasn't going to cut it for me. He must have read my mind or seen my disbelief because he rolled his eyes. 

"Look, what I did was simple. As soon as it hit me that he was going to beat you to a pulp, I simply cut into his conscience; and honestly, his conscience must have been filled with some nasty stuff. I kinda think he was overreacting though. Oh! And I might have tampered with his brain a little bit. He was actually really complicated", he explained. It made sense though. I suppose. That was as close as I was willing to get on the subject.

"Well, whatever you did, however you did it. Thank you", I whispered quietly. I guess he did save me from getting my face beaten in. "Hey! Now that I think about it, where have you been these passed few days?", I asked while thinking back to that one morning in which I totally considered Kellin a creature of my imagination. 

"That is also simple", he waved his finger in the air. "I was here the entire time!", Kellin smiled widely. Did he expect me to already know this stuff? Like his ability to enter the human consciousness and make himself invisible? Actually, I knew about the invisibility thing because he told me last time, but that is beside the point.

"I know nothing about you", I stated randomly, or at least he thought it was a random question. 

"What else do you need to know besides the fact that I'm here to protect you?", he questioned genuinely.

"Um...I don't know. Anything!", my lack of experience with external contact wasn't helping me with this situation either. I had always been alone whether it be at home or at school. People usually didn't talk to me and I didn't talk to them. I didn't know what to ask him. I'm not even sure of what I wanted to know either. I just wanted to know more about Kellin.

Kellin thought for a while. Maybe he wasn't so good at socializing either. "You're the first person to actually talk to me, you know. It feels kinda nice. Usually when people find out they have a guardian angel, they just bombard them with requests. They really just want the benefits that come with having an angel, like having a thing that can communicate with God himself on their behalf; or they start doing obviously reckless things because they know that it is our responsibility to protect them", he went quiet; but honestly, that's all I needed to hear.

Kellin wasn't just a sassy angel with an assignment. He was misunderstood. Just like me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you!!!


	5. Acceptance Is Key

(Vic's POV)

I woke up before my alarm today, to my surprise. I guess I wasn't all that prepared for today. After the whole Oli situation, I wasn't sure if I could go to school. Although Kellin assured me that everything would be alright, I was still petrified to see Oli. Would Oli even remember what happened yesterday? I could only hope he doesn't. There was no witnesses who saw what happened; however, many people saw Oli run down the hallway screaming and tugging his hair like a maniac . Many people were questioning why Oli hadn't appeared in some of his classes or why he hadn't to lunch. Honestly, I was afraid of hearing anything that had to do with Oli; but it couldn't be helped. I had to go to school.

The ride to school was just as excruciating as it was yesterday. My heart was sinking into my chest, my legs were shaking, my whole body was trembling. I couldn't handle this much stress, my body wasn't made to withstand it.

Quaking in every way possible, I weave my way into the crowd and to my locker. My eyes widen in surprise when I found my locker. Nothing. There was nothing. My locker was clean with no sign of anything  being there to begin with. I discreetly pinched myself, thinking that I would wake up and somehow all these sorrow inducing messages would tortuously carve their way onto paper and make their way onto my locker. Nothing happened though. This was actually happening. 

I awkwardly grabbed my books and tried to make my way to my class. Again, I tried; and again, the one stopping me was the one and only Oli. My heart was going to jump out of my chest. I was pretty sure I was going to die today. Maybe he was going to try to make up for yesterday. Wherever this was going, it didn't seem to go anywhere nice for me; but then again, Oli didn't have that scowl on his face, and his eyes showed no sign of anger or any remnant of frustration. Today was definitely a not going to go as I expect it to. 

"Hey", Oli said in a soft voice. Hearing his vice suddenly made me flinch. The simple fact that he was taking to me seemed like a far fetched fantasy. "Hey...I need to...talk to you", he continued, without really paying attention to any of my reactions or gestures. 

"Um...", I struggled for a few seconds to recuperate my voice,"okay. Go ahead. I mean...I'm right here and all". Right after I said that I felt that familiar gust of wind behind my neck. 

"I wouldn't trust him, if I were you", Kellin whispered into my ear, making my skin crawl. His voice had a tinge of seriousness that I've never heard. I didn't turn, already imagining the face Kellin was making, and I didn't want to make myself look crazy in front of the other people. I quickly kept Kellin's remark in the back of my mind and stared at Oli hesitantly. 

"Okay, but let's go somewhere...else", Oli said. If I didn't know  any better, I would say Oli was acting shy. I wouldn't be surprised at this point.

We made our way into the parking lot; and to be honest, my arms were aching because of the books I was holding. Oli probably noticed my discomfort or something because he quickly found a bench and signaled me to sit down on it. I fidgeted nervously on the bench, trying my best to not look scared or intimidated; but his mere presence was enough to put me on edge. 

"So...how have you been", was he trying to make small talk with me? 

"I've been...good, I guess", I replied while scratching my thighs. It was a nervous habit of mine. 

"That's cool...", he zoomed out for a bit, until I heard the tardy bell ring; and I hurriedly lifted myself from the bench. "H-hey! Come meet me out here after school! Okay...?", he yelled after me once I dashed off to class. I guess I didn't really have much of a choice. I'm pretty sure if I ditched him I would have my grave dug out for me. 

I sneaked my way into my first class, and no one seemed to have noticed. Not that they ever acknowledged me to begin with; however, I found Kellin "sitting" in the seat next to mine. He looked at my expectantly as I took my seat. 

"So, are you going to meet him after school?", Kellin asked annoyed. He didn't seem amused that I'd totally thrown his suggestion out the window. 

"Yea...I mean, why not?", I muttered. 

"Why not? Why not?! What do you mean 'why not'?!", he screamed at the top of his lungs, making my seat rumble. 

"Well, yea. I mean...he doesn't seem to want to kill me today, so yea", I wasn't sure I really wanted to tell Kellin. More like, I didn't want to push his buttons more than I already was. 

"He tried to hurt you yesterday, and I bet he's done it a million times before! Judging by that look on your face when you saw your locker, he must have been the one responsible for all of the notes!", he pointed out angrily.

 I, again, ignored him and looked at my teacher who was beginning a new lesson. His eyes seemed to harbor hell itself as he stared me down. I was trying to actually pay attention in class, but he wouldn't stop yapping about how I shouldn't meet up with Oli. I really don't think he's going to do anything. He seemed fazed by what happened to him yesterday, and I felt like I owed it to him for making him go through that because of Kellin. 

A wave of heat suddenly struck my side, and I looked towards Kellin. He was radiating annoyance and fury. Beams of fire shot out of his stone cold yet beautiful eyes, and I felt my body gradually cover itself in a thin layer of sweat. He rapidly snatched my pencil from within my grasp and stabbed my hand with it. I yelped at the sudden pain that engulfed my right hand. 

"Is there a problem Mr. Fuentes?", my teacher asked concerned. I wasn't the kind of student to disrupt class, so one could say she didn't have it out for me. I quickly shook my head and faced Kellin again. He smirked in triumph as I examined my hand just to find no proof of what had just happened seconds ago. I eyed my hand intently, looking back at Kellin in confusion. He grinned, knowing the question that burned in my mind. 

"I may be your guardian angel or whatever, but that doesn't mean I can't hurt you", he said in his normal sassy tone of voice. "However, as your guardian I can't let you wallow in pain now can I?", he asked as if expecting me to give him a real answer. "You looked like you were in a lot of pain, so I healed you", this time he looked down at his lap in a shy manner. Seriously, this guy went from violent to shy in less than two seconds minutes. 

"Um...thanks", I responded to his, one can call it, consideration. 

"Are you seriously thinking about meeting up with him though? I don't trust him. He irks me. I would punch him in the throat if I could, but I know certain people would frown upon that", he stared daggers in my direction. I don't blame him for disliking Oli, he was a dick most of the time, but this was different. At least, to me, it felt different.

The day passed on just like my first block. Kellin wouldn't stop nagging me about how I shouldn't meet up with Oli, and I think I got stabbed a few more times, but there were no marks on my hand to confirm it. I was getting increasingly nervous throughout the day, almost fearing the moment in which the bell would ring and I'd have to face Oli. 

"You shouldn't do it. You shouldn't do it! YOU SHOULDN'T DO IT!", Kellin repeated countless times as I approached Oli immediately after school. I wanted to get this over with. To say I was nervous was an understatement. My body was jello. "Are you stupid, Vic?! You shouldn't go", Kellin made one last effort to stop me by making all of my things fall from my bag. I hurriedly started to pick up my things when a familiar pair of shoes stop in front of me. I gulped in fear. Oli stood there silently looking down on me. He slowly lowered himself to my level and started to help me pick up my things. I felt that strange heat hit me from Kellin's direction.

Oli's hand reached over to me to hand me my things, but I couldn't help but flinch at the thought of him getting close to me. "You don't have to be so scared, you know", Oli stared at his feet in shame. "Anyway, I need to talk to you; but let's not stay here. Let's go to my car?", he looked at me for approval. I just nodded and followed after him. Kellin was slightly in front of me fuming in rage. I wonder what has gotten into him. Oli wasn't being mean or anything of the sort, or was he planning something? I wouldn't know. 

Once we got into the car, I start fidgeting all over the place. Oli takes deep breaths, hogging all of the air in the small car. "Vic, I know it's a little too late to tell you this; but better late than never, right?", he took a few more breaths before continuing. "I'm so sorry Vic.", he throws himself to me, wrapping his arms around me. "Vic, I was an ass, but...but I...", Oli carefully brought one of his hands up to my cheeks and started caressing it. My eyes widened, horrified. I scrambled as fast as I could to get out of the car, but I wasn't fast enough, for Oli latched onto my arm and pulled me to him, our lips crashing with one another. 

"You. I...you", Oli whispered against my lips. I wanted to leave. I didn't want him on me. Tears started prickling my eyes .

"Lord, gives me the STRENGTH!!!", I heard Kellin hiss from behind me. He was a pool of fire just waiting for permission to set someone into a conflagration.

"P-please...stop", I let out a shaky cry, longing for Kellin to do something. I wanted out. I needed out. To my surprise, after a few seconds, Oli froze while staring into space.

"Who...who is that?!", Oli whispers quietly. I turn around to see no one. No one but Kellin that is. He aggressively opens the door of the vehicle and pulls me out, wrapping one of his arms around my waist and using the other one to hold my bag.

"I'll be borrowing him for a while", Kellin growled through his teeth, slamming the door so hard it almost tore off. "And you!", he spins me so that we're face-to-face. He lifts my chin and strokes my bottom lip with his thumb. I was still taken aback by how people could see him and I could physically touch him. "You're going to listen to me next time, okay?", his voice was sweet in my ears. It was so sweet it was putting me to sleep. I felt him sweep me off my feet as he continued walking. 

"Looks like you're going to be an interesting one", was the last thing I captured before fully falling asleep in Kellin's arms.


	6. More Than Anything

(Kellin's POV) 

I wasn't sure where I was going. I should have thought this out more before just knocking Vic out. I could have at least asked for directions or something, but there was no way I would have the right mind to think of that. Not when that dumb shit kid was kissing Vic. Vic started squirming in my arms, tugging on his shirt with an annoyed look on his face. Just the thought of that little fucker touching Vic must have made my body burn in rage. 

I continued to walk aimlessly around town with Vic in my arms. I didn't want to think about that stupid Oli or about how his eyes showed this disgusting lust for Vic. My muscle lock in tension as I see his car zoom passed us. He didn't see us. That bastard better not have seen us if he knows what's good for him. Not like I could control what he sees; but if he turns back to meet us, there is nothing or no one to stop me from killing him on the spot. When the car doesn't come back, I feel myself relax. He probably knew that coming back would result in a major ass beating. Smart kid.

The streets were starting to get confusing. I can't see into Vic's mind while I'm in such a foul mood, so grasping information from within his brain wasn't an option. It must have been about three or four in the afternoon because the sun was relentless. It was starting to annoy me. Small beads of sweat were forming at the side of my face. Vic didn't seem to be fazed, which was a good thing; I wouldn't want him waking up and questioning me right this second. A tree came into my line of sight, and I could feel an enticing, cool breeze come from underneath it. A little break had never hurt anyone. At least I had never heard of something like that happening from any other angels. 

As soon as I reached the tree, I adjusted Vic onto my lap as carefully as possible. He curled up in my on my lap, pressing his face onto the crook of my neck. My heart thumped loudly in my chest as I felt Vic's hand rest itself on top of my chest. My skin tinged under his touch. I could feel my face flush different shades of pink while Vic shifted slowly.

My mind started racing as I felt his nose graze along my neck. I gulped. His hair was making beautiful swirls around his face as the wind softly blew around it. I couldn't resist the temptation to run my fingers through it; his hair smoothly glided between my fingers making a home out of my hand and enveloping it in his scent. Everything was so addicting: the feeling of his hair, the warmth of his skin, the essence of his scent. I couldn't get enough of him. 

A few people walked by giving me a weird look. Some scowled in disgust; others scrunched their nose in annoyance. They were just jealous that they couldn't get anywhere near my Vic. However, one man in particular was stomping over to us. His rage was evident in his eyes, but I wasn't afraid. I had God. I had Jesus: something he definitely needed.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here, fag?!", he yelled, drawing the attention of the passersby. By the looks of it, this guy didn't care that Vic was passively asleep on my chest. Not to mention that he smells like straight-up liquor. I continued to stroke Vic's hair and lifted my other hand to cover his ear, using the little power I had to make sure Vic's sleep stayed undisturbed by this asshole.

"I'm taking a break. Can't a guy just sit down for a bit",  I answered, annoyed at his lack of manners and consideration.

"Fags go to hell! You and your gay ass boyfriend are going to rot in flames!", he tried putting venom into his words, but it just wasn't working for me. I chuckled at his lack of real brains. I would know the kind of people that make it to heaven. I was there for years, after all. Go home asshole; you're drunk!

"What are you laughing at you stupid fag?!", his outburst only made me laugh harder. This guy was truly ignorant. He must be one of those guys who claims to be super religious and only picks tad bits of his holy book to live by --- ignoring the parts that inconvenience him.

"I'm laughing at you. I'm laughing at how you must have killed all your neurons with that bottle of booze in your hand". His eyes widened, totally taken aback by my statement. "I'm also laughing at how you think you know the requirements to enter heaven, yet you're not measuring up yourself. Gluttony, sloth and wrath seem to be really engraved onto your little agenda; and if I remember correctly, those are deadly sins. It's quite ironic and ignorant on your part. You probably should have payed more attention during Mass and Sunday school because looks like Jesus hasn't gotten through that  thick brick you call a skull and that black hole you call a heart", I glared into his surprise stricken eyes. There was no use in hiding it at all. More like I saw no reason to need to lie about it. The truth hurts sometimes. People have to deal with it.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get home", I carefully wrapped my arms around Vic and lifted him up, carrying him bridal style. I was honestly surprised that he was still asleep; I must have gotten carried away or something. 

"Where do you think you're going you stupid fag?". Seriously, this guy had no quit in him. I turned to face him only to find that he was centimeters away form me. He harshly grabbed a fist full of Vic's hair and yanked it. Vic's eyes shot open in pain as he let out a blood curdling scream. I looked at the man's hand and saw strands of Vic's hair dangling from it. A conflagration of rage erupted in my bones; I felt my reason combust, and I was seeing red. I set Vic down, and I snatched the bottle of alcohol form the stranger's other hand and broke it on his temple. As he writhed on the floor, I stomped on his abdomen and watched as he coughed up his own blood and bile. I lowered myself onto the floor, clutched a hand onto his jaw, and force him to stare me in the eye. 

"You can do anything you want to be. Beat me. Insult me. Kill me if that's what you desire! But let me tell a little something! You dare touch him again", I pointed to a crying Vic, "I will not hesitate to kill you! I will rip you up and play jump rope with your intestines. GOT IT!!!", I snared as I slowly dragged the broken bottle down his torso. 

I stood up; and the stranger scrambled to his feet, fleeing as fast as he could. I turned to meet Vic's glossy eyes, swollen and red. I take a step closer to him, watching as he flinched away from me. I sighed and reluctantly walked towards Vic. I closed the gap between us and hugged him to my chest; he relaxed onto my shoulder as he slowly realized that I wasn't going to hurt him. The poor thing had been through so much today. I placed a hand on his head, and he winced. His head was throbbing. I lowered my lips onto his head and kissed it gently. In a matter of seconds, he went limp and returned to his peaceful sleep. I picked him up again and he curled into my chest. He was the most adorable thing I had ever seen.

"What are you looking at?!", I suddenly barked at the small crowd of people that had gathered around us. They looked at each other and hurriedly walked away in random directions. So much for taking a break. Once they left, I continued to walk around aimlessly. 

The hours passed by like this. The street lights were now on and shivers started to run through me. I still had no idea where I was going, but I was following my instinct. I was about to sit down for a while when I saw a familiar vehicle. It was Vic's mom. I tried jogging after it, but I was no use. The car was obviously too fast for me. 

Without giving it any second thought, I made sure no one was around and released my wings. They were just as black as I remembered them to be. I quickly took flight and followed Vic's mother back to the house. I quickly open the window to Vic's room and lay him down on the bed. I heard his mother open the front door and make her way to the room. In a panic, I hid in the closet. Vic's mom knocked on the door once or twice before welcoming herself in. Adrenaline coursed through me as Vic's mother made stepped passed the closet. Once I heard the door closed again I stepped out of the closet and sat down on the bed next to Vic. He looked so at peace.

"Ke...Kellin...", Vic mumbled lazily. My heart fluttered in my chest hearing him say my name in his sleep. He was just so cute. How could a human be so adorable? I softly pressed my lips against his cheek and giggled when he said something about getting in trouble if I didn't stop. 

"Good night, Vic", I whisper in his ear before slipping back into my spiritual form, and giving him one last peck. On his full, soft lips.


	7. Rehabilitation and Detachment

(Vic's POV)

It's been a week since the whole Oli thing and the drunk stranger situation. The days after that passed by in a blur. They all seemed meshed together, and they blended in with each other perfectly. These days have been pleasant though. There were no more notes on my locker, and Oli would often avoid me during school, so there was no drama here.

However, I haven't seen Kellin in a while. After he somehow took me home, I haven't even caught a glimpse of him. There's been no gusts of wind or whispers in my ear--nothing. It reminded me of the first time I saw him. We talked for a while then he didn't appear for like a week. Maybe he was only going to stick around with me every other week. 

I was currently engaging in a meaningless conversation with a small group of my anime loving friends. I didn't really watch much anime myself, but it was interesting to see how they'd have discourses over "hidden messages" and "true themes" of an anime. They'd crack lame jokes that made half of us laugh and the other half groan. Puns would fly everywhere, and those who were close enough to hear our conversations were most likely being punished. 

"Hey, so I was planing to have a little sleepover at my house tonight since my parents are out of town and stuff! You guys wanna come?", my friend, Jenna asked us. 

"I'll go", I said nonchalantly. Everyone synced into a dramatic gasp and stared at me with their eyes peeled. 

"REALLY?!", Jenna squealed with excitement, hope shimmered in her eyes. 

"Yea, I mean, it's been a while since I've gone to a get together or sleepover with you guys, so why not? Well, only if you guys want me to go, that is", I said shyly, trying my best to be considerate and modest.

"Of course you can! We've missed you!", Jenna chimed happily, and I knew she spoke the truth when I saw the others nod in agreement. 

"It's going to be so awesome", Jack hollered for the whole hallway to hear.

"Vic has returned to the dark side! THIS calls for celebration!", Alex screamed while running in circles, invading my personal space. I would have told him that it was all alright and that there was really no reason to celebrate. In reality, I just wanted a distraction of some kind; but they all seemed so excited that I was going that I didn't want to kill the mood.

"It's settled then! Sleepover at my house tonight!", Jenna cheered as the last bell rang, and the whole school was dismissed. 

As soon as I got home I started packing random things into an empty backpack like my toothbrush, my comb, my hair iron, my blanket, my pillow. Basically, I was stuffing half of my belongings into a backpack.

Packing wasn't very time consuming, so I had plenty of time to spare...to do nothing but scroll through maybe tumblr. My mind starts wondering though. All its capable of thinking about right now is Kellin. Kellin. Kellin. I shook my head vigorously, trying to rid myself of my worries. Kellin was just fine. He'd pop up in any given moment...soon. My cellphone rang, bringing me out of my Kellin induced daze. 

"Hey Vic! You should come over like...NOW!", Jenna screamed into the phone, making me flinch. I massaged my ear, trying to relieve the painful ringing taking over the right side of my skull. "Did you hear me? I sai-".

"I heard you, Jenna! I heard you! Just please don't scream in my ear again! I still need my ears!", I said as quickly as possible. I didn't even care that she wasn't finished talking. "I've got my things packed. I'm on my way", I grabbed my bag and headed out of the door.

"Yay! I'll see you in a bit then!", she chirped excitedly. 

Walking had become my only means of transportation because I didn't want to bother my mother to she could give me a ride, and I'm too lazy to ask her for the keys so I could drive myself. Jenna's house wasn't even that far so going in a car would just be a waste of precious gas, and I needed the walk anyway. 

As I walked along the sidewalk, I started thinking about Kellin again. I thought of how warm he was as I nuzzled against him, how his scent was enough to put me at ease, and how his slim yet strong arms held me tightly into his chest. I missed him, but that thought was soon pulled into the back of my mind as rounded the corner to Jenna's house where I could hear loud bursts of laughter from houses away. They must be having fun.

I rang the doorbell and shifted in place, waiting for someone to open the door before my anxiety ruled over me and decided it was time to leave. Thankfully, I didn't have to wait long at all. In less than half a second, Jenna flung open the door, greeting me with an enormous grin radiating off of her face. I would have loved to give her one in return, but the closest I got to it was a two second flash of my teeth. She didn't seem to notice the difference, so it must have looked super stunning. 

"HEY! We've been waiting for you! C'mon! Don't just stand there!"

I stepped in and regretted it immediately. On the couch was, none other than, Oliver Sykes.


	8. Far From Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're half way there!!!! Anyone else excited?!!

(Vic's POV)

My heart almost leaped out of my chest, thudding so fast against my lungs that I could barely breathe. The contents of my stomach whirled in a sickening fashion, but no one seemed to notice. In fact, Jenna was fidgeting in anticipation--- just waiting for me to make myself at home in her living room. 

Oli smiled as Jenna eagerly dragged me further into her house. Jack and Alex were wrestling over something, Tay was somewhere in the space between Oli and the Jalex action, and someone I didn't recognize was shuffling through the drawers. Everyone was yelling for one reason or another. Everyone except me.

I guess there were perks to being a generally quiet person, but it was because of my inability to voice myself that none of my friends knew how badly I was being bullied. Not only did they not know how bad it was, they didn't know that Oli was the perpetrator. They had no clue of my "history" with him, but that was to be expected, for not even I knew. After all, I was his only target since the beginning. 

My train of thought was soon derailed when Jenna pushed me into the spot on the couch beside Oli. His fake smile didn't falter; and to be completely honest, it was freaking me out more than his presence all together. I was anxious. My teeth were chattering, trying to send a message to my legs in morse code; but from the looks of it, Oli was not going to let his eyes off of me for a second. His legs looked fit and ready to spring after me if I were to so much as flinch in the direction of the door. 

"So! Now that we have everyone together, let's get some shit started!" Jenna clapped in excitement.

"Let's play a game" Jack suggested immediately.

"Truth or Dare!", Alex grinned widely, wiggling his eyebrows towards Jack. Everyone nodded and mumbled in agreement. Well, I didn't; but my silence was taken as an affirmative response, and a circle of people was formed in the center of the room.

"C'mon Vic! What are you waiting for?!" she urged.

"I'm coming" I reluctantly got off the couch and sat next to Jenna in the circle of people. I would have loved to just 'grow a pair' and leave or have a nice dose of sass to make it out of here, but Jenna looked so happy to see me here before that I didn't have the heart to disappoint her. 

"Okay, who goes first?" Jenna asked whilst staring into everyone's eyes. 

"I'll go!" Jack screamed enthusiastically. "Oli, I dare you to..."

___________________________________

(Kellin's POV) 

"Kellin...how many times do we have to tell you NOT to manifest yourself physically!", Micheal scolded me. Gabriel just stood beside him, head in hands.

"He needed me, and it's my job to be there for him!" I retorted to his unnecessary flipping shit. "I didn't do anything bad, did I?" It was safe to say that I was aggravated, and I was worrying Vic.

"That isn't the point, Kellin. we're supposed to protect people while not interrupting their daily lives" I found it hard to believe how unbelievably thick headed they could be.

"They were going to, basically, KILL HIM! What was I supposed to do - stun them? Whisper in their ear? Sing them a song? Serenade them with the thrashing of my metal soul?" Being honest, I was surprised that I wasn't in hell due to my superfluous amounts of sass.

"Kellin...there are things that have to happen. If the person you are protecting truly has faith, he won't-"

"Abandon me?", I cut in, "Like the rest of the people that were in my life" I muttered "or lack there of" I mumbled under my breath. I just couldn't wrap my head around how they couldn't understand. I wasn't doing shit to prove a point. I wasn't doing it to be rebellious either. I didn't justify my actions by saying stuff like 'I had a bad childhood' or 'nobody loved me'. I was just doing what was right, whether they thought it was right or not was just their opinion. 

"Kellin, we know you're fairly new to this; but you have to leave the past in the past. The well-being of Victor is at stake here" As much as I hated to admit it, he was right. The way I did things could lead to Vic ultimately getting hurt more than he was from the start. For all I knew, the butterfly effect may come around one day and bite Vic in the ass because of me. However, I wasn't fixing to accept that. 

"Well, it can't be helped now, can it?", I replied in my normally sassy tone.

"What?", both of Micheal and Gabriel stared at me incredulously. I would have laughed at the whacky expression on their faces but they would have sent me to talk to Joseph, and Jojo could be scary---really scary.

"I already interfered once...twice?" I furrowed my brows together, mimicking deep thought. "Wait! No!", I screamed in fake realization. "Three times! Three times...I think" Their jaws dropped in even more surprise.

"Kellin...you're surely not thinking of-"

"Yes, in fact, I am!" I puffed my chest proudly. "I've got a plan! And it's going to work" I cheered excitedly. 

"Kellin, I don't think that's a good idea" Gabriel's face contorted, disdain for my idea clearly seen on his face between all the wrinkles on his forehead; but that wasn't enough to hamper me. 

"Why do you guys always say my name before talking to me?" I attempted to distract them from the topic. "Seriously, does it not annoy you guys? 'Kellin, have you this? Kellin, I think this needs fixing! Kellin...Kellin...Kellin. I feel like my tongue might stick to the roof of my at any given second" I rambled. Both of them laughed under their breath, and that was enough for me to know that everything was going to be just fine.


	9. All In Good Sport

(Vic's POV)

"Oli, I dare you to-" Jack started.

"You didn't even ask me truth or dare." Oli chuckled mostly to himself. Jack huffed, rolling his eyes so far into his skull he could probably see the inside to his head.

"Oliver, truth or dare?", he asked in a boring, monotonous voice.

"Well, since you asked to nicely, I'll go with dare." he smirked, winking in my direction. I quickly tried to brush it off, but a cold chill raked up my spine. 

"Oli, I dare you to eat a spoonful of mustard!", Jack said excitedly--- a light pressure being lifted from my shoulders.

"Ew! What the fuck, man?!", Oli's nose wrinkled in pure disgust. I would be pretty disgusted too if I had to eat mustard, but I was just glad that the dares were being kept at a tame level...for now. Knowing these people, things wouldn't stay innocent for very long; they'd get bored otherwise. 

"A dare is a dare. Now let's all go to the kitchen and see if I even have mustard." Jenna said a singsong manner. We all rose from our spots and followed Jenna to the kitchen. Oli, being the one that was dared, was forced in front of the line of people. Staying away from him was going well so far, but thoughts of what might happen if we both slept over started to slowly fizz into my brain. A new weight added onto my shoulders. 

"Here it is!" Jack and Jenna cheered, interrupting my train of thought. She opened the bottle of mustard and took out a generous amount with her spoon before handing it to Oli, whose face was still frozen in disgust.

"Bloody hell" Oli whispered to himself, staring at the spoon like a kid would at his vegetables. 

"Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!", everyone started chanting in unison. It was almost uncanny how well synchronized they were. If I wouldn't have known better, I would have thought that they were part of some cult or something. 

Feeling the pressure, Oli took a last deep breath and downed the tablespoon of mustard. Regret spread across his features as he hunched his back and gagged uncontrollably. The kitchen rumbled as the people in it roared in laughter. No one was remotely fazed by the appalling noises that Oli was making. I didn't really care either, but I didn't find it funny. I just wanted to go home.

'You're doing this for Jenna, Vic. You're doing this for her. Everyone's all excited and shit, and you can't be the one to spoil all the fun!' I tried to convince myself. It wasn't giving me any of the strength I was asking for though. The only thing I really got from my inner monologue was extra fear and desperation. 

"Hey Vic! You coming?" , I flinched upon hearing Jenna call out to me. 

"Y-yea! I just need to go to the restroom first" I didn't care how stupid I sounded. I needed some time to myself in order to get my head straight. 

"Okay. Just don't take too long. You'll miss out on all the fun!", she interjected. 

"Sure" I nodded and nearly ran towards the restroom, goosebumps rising onto my skin as Oli's eyes followed me down the hallway. Once I made it to the restroom, I leaned against the sink and started to cry. The constricted anxiety in my chest only worsened with every tear that made its way into the drain.

'You really thought you could make it, Vic?' I started ranting to myself. 'Of course you can't! You're fucking weak! Look at you! You're pathetic!' I looked up into the mirror and stared at my disfigured face. My eyes were all red and puffy, tears spewing out of them liberally. My lips were dry, and they trembled along with the rest of my body. God, how I looked so broken. 'Damn straight!' I agreed with myself. 'You're so broken. You'll never get out of this. You're meant to bear this weight on your own.'

I glanced away from the mirror for half a second and my eyes set on something different. A razor. Someone's razor was perched steadily on one of the racks in the shower. The blades shined so brightly it was mesmerizing, tempting. My arms instinctively reached for my new acquaintance, taking no orders from my conscience. I took my time to observe him closely, his sharp teeth shined like there was no tomorrow; but there was no warmth of joy in his smile. 

'Is this really all you've got, Fuentes? You really do deserve all that comes to you.' My thoughts hazed together and I stopped caring. My hands lifted my shirt and I did nothing to stop them. 'They're no different from a doctor's hands. They'll compensate for all my wrongdoings. Right?' The razor was so close to my hipbone that I could feel its coldness settle on my skin. 

'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!' I hear another voice nag. I was so alarmed by the other voice that I couldn't even try to recognize it. 'I CAN'T EVEN LEAVE YOU FOR FIVE FUCKING MINUTES BECAUSE YOU'RE ALREADY GOING BAT SHIT CRAZY!' Immediately, warmth began to circulate my body, and the ties of anxiety started to loosen. I was consumed by sweet numbness, and it was then that I knew who had spoken to me.

"Hey! You okay in there!" Jenna knocked softly on the door. 

"Yea. I'll be right there", I quickly put the razor back in its rightful place and actually used the restroom. I washed my hands off and splashed some water onto my face. For just a brief second I could have sworn that I saw Kellin smirking at me in the mirror, but it didn't matter now. I knew everything was going to be alright. I wasn't in this alone. I ran out of the restroom and hurried to join the rest of the people in the circle. 

"Okay, he's back" and that was enough for the side conversations to stop. 

"Who's next?" was the next big question the left Jack's mouth.

"I'll go" I wasn't sure what possessed me to say anything, but I was sure that they wouldn't give me anything too terrible. 

Everyone let out a quick gasp, except for Oli---that chuckled a little under his breath. 

"Okay! Truth or dare?!" Alex couldn't hold in his eagerness. I could tell that Oli was disappointed that he didn't ask first, but his eyes still held gleams of hope as he pretended to pay attention to Alex.

"Dare" I guess after the whole breakdown in the bathroom I didn't really feel all that disturbed. I felt reassured by the little glimpse I caught of Kellin, and I figured that my friends would go a little easy on me.

"Oh my god! Okay! I dare you to kiss Jenna's big toe!" I coughed and blushed uncontrollably, choking on my own saliva. I guess it was better than eating a spoonful of mustard. Besides, Jenna was a relatively hygienic person; she didn't have a foot odor issue, so it wouldn't be as gross as kissing say...Jack's feet.

"I'm ready when you are, sweet cheeks!" Jenna just laughed and wiggled her toes in my direction. I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried to pay no attention to the burning eyes I felt on my face. I shimmied toward her foot and quickly dove down to peck her big toe. Everyone, but Oli, erupted in astonishment that I actually carried out the dare. 

"Okay! Who's next!" And the game continued.   
\----------------------------------------  
Truth or Dare didn't really last that long. Everyone got a turn; but no one picked me to do anything else-thankfully, for my daring moment had well since died off the moment my lips touched Jenna's foot. 

We watched a few episodes of Tokyo Ghoul before we all just took out our phones and started independently browsing the Internet in search for entertainment. I couldn't even feel time as it flew by and it was two in the morning, 

"Hey guys, I'm like...knocking out. We should call it a day and pass the fuck out", Jenna got off the couch and lead us towards the extra room that we were going to share. I desperately looked around me; Tay looked completely content with sharing space with Jack, Alex, Oli, and Lynn (who had made a late appearance). 

I, on the other hand, was terrified out of my mind. Sure, Kellin's appearance made me feel somewhat safer and all; but the thought of being near Oli while I sleep was not the most comforting. Once, I finally caught up to Jenna; she flashed me a knowing smile. 

"Vic, get your short ass over here!" If you asked me, she was definitely not 'knocking out' like she said she was. She took me by the arm, and we ran across the hallway to her room. I was about to ask her why she 'dragged' me away, but she just covered my mouth with her hand. 

"I saw how nervous you get whenever Oli's around, so truth or truth-do you have a crush on Oliver Sykes, Victor Fuentes?" She stared deeply into my soul, poker faced. The color from my face drained with the little beads of sweat were forming in the palms of my hands. Why was I so nervous? Do I tell her about the whole Oli incident at school and the car? Oh God. Oh Kellin. A heavy sigh brought me back to reality and Jenna shook her head. 

"I was only messing with you. You can sleep here-if you don't mind sleeping on the floor that is" she pat my back and snapped at the others to go to sleep. I felt blessed to have a friend like Jenna. 

Pfffft 

I looked into the mirror to see Kellin rolling his eyes. I don't know what's up with Kellin and mirrors, but he always just shows up in them. I didn't even bother to turn around because I knew I wouldn't see him once I did. And I was right, I didn't see him. 

I grabbed the many blankets Jenna left on her bed for me, and I extended them on the floor. Maybe it would feel a lot more comfortable than it looked. I laid down, nuzzled into the fluffy pillow, and immediately fell asleep.


	10. The New Kid

(Vic's POV)

After the whole event at Jenna's, the weekend flashed by quicker than I expected. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but wasn't all that good either. Truthfully, I didn't want to go to school and have to fake a smile on my face to make it by. I knew that all I had to do was tell my mom I felt sick and she'd let me stay home, but I didn't want to stay home. It was complicated. 

I wasn't even sure why I felt that way either. I just felt tired-but not that kind of tired that I could just sleep off. I felt exhausted, like I was trying to hard to do something but I wasn't sure what. Everything was pretty normal, with the exception of Oli. School was alright, my friends were nice, my grades were good, my parents loved me. Everything was fine.

However, a thing that kinda threw me off was that I hadn't seen Kellin all weekend. I now that he has his awkward schedule for his appearances, but he always seemed to pop up to reprimand me about doing anything that had to do with Oliver. It was unnatural how ready I was to see him. I found myself missing his sassy responses, and constant nagging. As I said before, it was unnatural. 

After dwelling on it for a while longer, I lazily rolled out of bed and prepared my body to embrace my collision onto the floor. I laid there staring at my ceiling and contemplating the meaning of life-per usual. This day seemed so regular; I would probably end up murdering a person just for the sake of feeling a change in my day. Does that make me a psychopath...nah.

I slowly crawled to the side of my bed and pushed myself up like a baby learning how to walk. I dragged myself to my closet and blindly chose an outfit; good thing most of my clothes consisted of band merch and skinny jeans. After going at war with my skinny jeans, I rewarded myself with some blueberry muffins I had no idea were in the pantry. Then, I simply went to school.

I wonder what Kellin is doing. I started to carry a conversation with myself. Gosh, I couldn't get my mind of him. I wasn't sure what was so attractive about him. Maybe it was his dark, luscious hair; his smooth, porcelain skin; or his clear, crystalline eyes. I was going on a full on fantasy about Kellin until I noticed that I had made it to school. Bummer. Wait, what?

I lightly shook my head, sped to my locker, and ran to class before my thoughts about Kellin caught up to me. What was wrong with me? Throughout my English class, all I could think about was Kellin. During my Oral Communications class, all I could think about was Kellin. In my Child Development class, there was no way I could think of Kellin...especially when Mrs. Williams was showing the class pictures of placentas; I'll never eat meat again. Bottom line was-I couldn't get my mind off of him. 

When I came into Chemistry I wasn't expecting anything different. I was ready to cancel out all of my teacher's lectures and wish on anything that I could see Kellin once I got home. The classroom was buzzing with all these side conversations that I was too lazy to take a part of; I walked awkwardly to my seat, totally ignoring all of the people that waved at me. I started shaking my leg and clicking my pen, anxiously waiting for the tardy bell to ring so class would begin and I could peacefully daydream of Kellin. 

However, when the bell rang an eerie silence swept across the room as Mr. Way stood up straight behind his podium-he rarely ever stands during his lessons. He was the kind of teacher that leaned back in his chair, twirling in place as he gave his lectures about the importance of math and science; standing wasn't his thing. 

"Hello, class! We have a new student today. If you could please come inside and introduce yourself, that would be nice of you" it seems he's still in a good mood. These girls who sat in front of me started squealing and chattering amongst themselves. 

"Oh my God, that's the kid I saw in the office this morning!" One of the girls whisper yelled.

"You never told me he was THAT cute!" Another whispered in disbelief.

"I call dibs on inviting him to our table tomorrow!" 

"I call dibs on him, period!" The original girl flipped her hair, hitting me in the face. 

That's when I noticed that I hadn't even bothered looking at the new kid. He was probably going to be another asshole. 

"I'm Kellin Quinn" my heart skipped a beat. I shot my head up in full attention towards the same pale figure I'd see in my mirror. "My family moves around a lot, so I don't even know where I'm from" my eyes widened as he turned his head slightly in my direction, making eye contact with me.

"He's looking at us! Oh my god he's looking at us!" One of the girls in front of me giggled excitedly. She and her group of friends started fidgeting in their seats trying to find a "suitable" position to, I guess, look cool. Kellin smirked, shaking his head lightly, never breaking the eye contact as he continued his introduction. 

"I like to draw, paint-stuff of that nature. I hope we can get along because I don't have a problem with sassing people into another dimension, as some may know" he winked at me. I swallowed the saliva that threatened to start drooling after having my mouth open for so long. 

"He winked at us, girls! He winked at us!" The alpha female giggled along with the other girls. I rolled my eyes so hard my head was going to explode. 

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Kellin. Please, take any open seat. We don't have seating arrangements unless you anger me" Mr. Way told him kindly. 

"You can sit here!" So many people burst at once that Kellin was visibly taken aback. He had that 'I-swear-everyone-in-here-is-insane' look on his face. It was, honestly, really amusing. He ignored everyone's pleas and fixed his eyes on the seat right beside mine. I felt my face heat up as the whole room's eyes followed him until he sat down. 

"Haha, Kellin, I hate to break it to you; but that seat is taken" Alpha female says triumphantly. I shyly lowered my head, which apparently started to anger Kellin. He clenched his jaw a little, ready to hit this girl some sass. 

"Actually, Tiffany, that seat is available" Mr. Way informed her.

"But that's Jack's seat" she said.

"Mr. Fowler is in the Alternative Learning Center...again. He won't be back here anytime soon" He answered in a bland voice. We all disliked Tiffany to a certain extent, and I could tell that Mr. Way already had enough of her. "So, Mr.Quinn, feel to sit beside Mr. Fuentes if that's where you want to" he smiled at me kindly. I guess he was happy that someone wanted to sit next to me; I could appreciate that.

"So...um...how are you doing?" I asked Kellin, pathetically. He chuckled at my nervousness and shook his head, flashing me one of the brightest smiles I've ever seen in my life.

"However you can be in a place like this" he looked around. "Are all of the people going to be just like this?" He asked.

"You've been here with me before" I pointed out. "Is this even real? Are you even real?" I ended up asking out loud. He shook his head again.

"I could always stab you again to prove my point" he whispered. I immediately clutched my hands close to my chest. He laughed quietly. "But to answer your question, yes. I'm real". My hands were feeling really tingly after remembering how it felt when he stabbed my the first time. That was certainly not a pretty feeling. 

"So wh-" I was going to ask him where he was staying but he promptly smacked his palm onto my mouth.

"I'll answer your questions later, let's just act normal for now" he whispered extremely close to my face. My cheeks were hot and I think my ears were ringing too, but I was too distracted to tell. I nodded quickly and Kellin slowly lowered his hand from my mouth. We both looked around to see Tiffany glaring at me. 

"What're you staring at?!" Kellin growled. 

"You look cool enough. Why don't you ditch that loser over there and hang out with us after school? It gives you a chance to redeem yourself" she offered. To say that I was bothered by her comment would have been an overstatement. Her high and mighty attitude was just a role to hide how terrible she was inside; I could see through that kind of thing. Did she even know what 'redeem' meant? Kellin, on the other hand, took every word she said and converted it into pure, concentrated poison.

"At least he doesn't have to act like a bitch to get acknowledged" he seethed. "Have fun using your snotty attitude to hide the fact that you slept with all the members of the football team in one night" he spat. The jaws of Tiffany's little club of girls almost hit the floor. Tiffany eyes froze over in astonishment, and even I was surprised at Kellin's response. At least I wasn't going to have to murder anyone for fun.


	11. Meet the Quinns

(Vic's POV)

I spent the rest of class time trying to figure out why Kellin was here. I mean, wouldn't anyone also start to question if their guardian angel suddenly became part of their outside life? Kellin's eyes were rolling with every new question I asked myself. I kinda forgot he could read my thoughts. I was so spaced out in Kellin that I didn't even notice that the bell had rung for dismissal. 

"Hey, you staying?" Kellin asked. He had this crisp breeze of purity around him that I'd never noticed before. The cold air filled my lungs and I was instantly rejuvenated. I felt Kellin's hand on my shoulder, shaking me lightly. "Hey! I said, are y-".

"No. I'm not staying. Sorry about that" I hurried and looked around my table to find my things, but I couldn't find them anywhere. I furrowed my brow in confusion, not even my backpack was there. "Kellin, have you seen my...oh" I saw Kellin with my book bag already tossed around his shoulder. "Um...thanks" I said shyly as I reached over to grab my bag, but he effortlessly avoided my hand, and he was grinning like there was no tomorrow. 

"Nu-uh-uh! What's the magic word?", he sang with one of the widest smiles I've ever seen plastered on his face. 

"Kellin, can you please hand me my bag?" I was trying to act annoyed, but I couldn't help but think that it was adorable how he was just standing there taunting me with my backpack. Adorable? That's normal, right--to find other people adorable? 

"Okay, since you said the magic word, not only will I give you your stuff back, but I will also give you the pleasure of accompanying me home!" he screamed like I child being promised candy or a new toy. I guess his levels of sass won't be going down any time soon. The little outburst he had with Tiffany still left me somewhat stupefied. He was an angel...literally!

"Sure, Kellin. Sure", I sighed, "Where are you living anyway?" I asked out loud. Last time I checked, he was still an entity that didn't really take up space.

"In a house, duh" he sassed me once again. Why did I miss him so much again? "Let's just go already", he said impatiently. 

"What the!" I hear my least favorite person in the world say from the door of the classroom. Of course Oli would be the one to come in and tarnish the nice atmosphere. 

"Hey there. Can I help you?", Kellin asked, clearly annoyed by the other's presence. 

"The real question is why the fuck are you here!"Oli barked angrily. I would consider this to be ridiculous in any other case; but considering that Oli was probably scarred by Kellin, there a little justification in Oli's anger.

"What? Can't a guy want to have an education around here?" he spat sarcastically. "Or do I have to ask for your permission first?" he asked in a different tone of voice. It sounded like the kind of voice that siblings would use when they were blackmailing each other, daring one to do something. Anger flashed in Oliver's eyes, but the frustration was quickly replaced by fear. I wasn't sure what Kellin was doing, but it was clearly working its magic. "Go!" Kellin roared; and like a deer in the lights of an oncoming bus, Oli scrambled for the door and ran blankly towards the door. "That was fast" I hear him mutter to himself under his breath. 

"Let's just go" I say after letting out a sigh that I had no idea I was holding in. Seeing Oliver around still bugged me. It paralyzed me. 

"You don't have to worry about him anymore" Kellin patted my back gently. "I'm for you, aren't I?" He flipped his hair. There he was-being all sexy and stuff. Wait? WHAT?!

"S-sure" I whisper. "So, won't I have the 'pleasure' of taking you home?", I nudge his side playfully.

"Correction! You're not 'taking' me home; you are 'accompanying' me home" he retorts in his usual voice. This may be one of the most emotionally and mentally confusing days I've ever lived. We left the building and I just followed Kellin. We were walking the route I would usually use to go home, so the streets were familiar to me. We were right in front my house when we stopped.

"Kellin this is-" he didn't even let me finish when he clamped his hand over my mouth for the second time today. 

"My house is the one over there", he pointed towards the house beside mine. He gave me a toothy grin, grabbed onto my hand, and dragged me into what was his house. "You are going to meet my 'parents'" he did the whole air quotes thing to emphasize the fact that they were not going to be his actual parents. He pranced into his room and set his things down before dragging me to the living room. "I'm home" he yelled so loudly that the walls shook. 

"We heard you, child" a young woman answered as she slowly entered the living room. She was visibly a nurturer; her soft features had a motherly glow, and her presence was enough for me to forget all of the nervousness and anxiety I felt before walking in. 

"My, hello!" If I wouldn't have known anything about Kellin, I would have said that he got his smile from his mom. "Vic, I presume?" she chirped while extending her hand. I shyly took her hand, and she shook it gently. "No need to be shy now, Vic. I'm Teresa. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person" she continued. 

The weight of the world was swiped off of my shoulders as she caressed my cheek with the utmost care. If it would have been anyone else, I would have thought it was awkward; but the only part I thought was awkward was that this didn't feel...well...awkward. She contemplated every fiber of my being, but the soothing aura in the room went undisturbed. I think anyone would love to have her as a mother.

"Chamuel should be here soon", she hinted. "You know how he is. He's probably worried that Vic won't like him" she giggled. Sure enough, we heard a squeal from the corner of the room.

"Teresa! Why are you so mean to me?", the man in the corner slowly made his way beside Teresa. He was visibly affected by me.

"He is a shy man, but he is also pleasantly sweet", Teresa added, chuckling at Chamuel's shyness. He sighed and abruptly extended his hand, like Teresa had.

"Hi, my name is Chamuel. I am archangel and servant of the lord", he spoke so fast I could barely make out what he said. He turned enough to able to see Teresa in his peripheral line of sight as she smiled and nodded affectionately.

"Kellin, you're mighty quiet. Is something the matter?", she cooed.

"Nah, I'm just watching. I can't wait to tell Gabriel about this" he laughed and Teresa promptly joined in. Chamuel was blushing in different shades of pink. I felt like I was watching a movie or a reality show. 

"I hate to be the one to interrupt this little moment we're sharing with Vic, but he is here for answers, is he not?", Chamuel's facial expression changed completely and the whole room fell silent. 

"You want to take it from here", Teresa murmured. Kellin nodded. "Do call if you're in need of anything" she said as she left the room, Chamuel following suit. And just like that, the tranquility was gone; and we were alone again.


	12. The New Approach

(Vic's POV)

"So...how does this whole thing go?" The silence was really unsettling. Maybe I should have asked something else, or maybe I shouldn't have asked anything to begin with. 

I'll try to say this the best way I can" he started. "Angels like me are usually assigned people to guard as some sort of punishment" he stared intently at the floor. "My offense was minor, talking back to authority; but since I'd done it so often, the counsel decided that I needed to have some responsibility" this was all just confusing me. 

Why do I needed to know this? How is it related to him suddenly being human? "But, you see", he continued, "when they assign you a person, they chose them in a...peculiar way. They analyze your past life, and link you to someone similar", he raised his head and our eyes met. "Vic, believe me when I tell you that I know what you're going through. You're situation is basically just like mine, you know what the difference is?" He reached for my hand and held it gently. 

I couldn't form words. My breath caught in my lungs, and lumps formed in my throat. My heart was thumping so hard in my chest that my body started trembling. All he did was hold my hand and I was rendered to nothing.

"I didn't have anyone. I was alone completely. I had no friends whatsoever. Nothing. My parents hated me, my school ignored me; I was invisible" his voice cracked. "Vic, you have yet to realize how precious you are" he stroked my cheek. 

"It's just...so hard" I broke into tears. "I don't want people to worry. I don't want to bother them. It's just me being needy" I covered my face with my hair. Kellin's slender fingers immediately began twirling it and tucked it behind my ear. 

"I know, Vic. I know" he wrapped his arms around my waist. Never had I ever felt so content in my life. "That's why I'm here for you", he pet my hair. "Vic, I can't promise to fix all your problems, but I can promise you won't have to face them alone" he whispered into my ear.

"Awww!", we heard Chamuel coo from around the corner, but just as it had stiffened it relaxed as Teresa walked in the room with us. I quickly wiped away my tears and giggled to myself.

"So, now I know why you're here; but why are they here?" I tried to ask as nicely as possible. Kellin and the others just glanced at each other quickly before laughing. At least that told me that I hadn't offended anyone.

"Well, Teresa is obviously the motherly type; so they chose her to play the role of my mom. Chamuel represents love, peace, mercy, forgiveness, compassion, and understanding; so he was a suitable father type. Not to mention that he has nothing better to do" Kellin explained. Teresa nodded and chuckled as Chamuel's face reddened. It made more sense now. The family picture was painted perfectly, and all of this was done for me. 

"So how long are you staying this way?" I asked curiously.

"As long as it takes" Teresa muttered and the others agreed. As long as it takes for what? I wanted to ask, but I felt like I had already asked too many questions.

"You need to go home, don't you?" Kellin pointed out as I checked my phone for the time. Terror settled in my bones as I saw nine missed calls from my mom. 

"Shit!" I screamed and ran towards the door, but not fast enough. Kellin caught my arm and his "parents" made an appearance beside the door. 

"We'll come with you" they said in unison before opening the door.

"There's no harm in them meeting their new neighbors, right?" Kellin smirked. Grabbing my hand he pulled me towards my house. I ran towards the door and tried to gather some breath; but as soon as Kellin rang the doorbell the plank of wood separating us from the outside flew backward and we were suddenly exposed to my mother's wrath.

"VICTOR VINCENT FUENTES! HOW DA- Oh! Hello. You must be the new neighbors." My mother quickly them. 

"Yes, we're the Quinns. My son, Kellin, must have been really excited about his new friend. He brought him home for me to meet. I hope you don't mind", Teresa chirped in her smooth voice. My mom obviously fell for her charm; her jaw fell as she stared at her in awe.

"No, not at all! It's fine. I just wish Vic would have told me something first" she answered.

"My wife, Teresa, made you cookies", Kellin's 'dad' stepped forward. Cookies? Where in the world did they get cookies from? "I'm Chamuel, by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Fuentes", he introduced himself politely.

"Oh, you can call me Vivian", my mom smiled, clearly flattered. "Do come in! Can I offer you some coffee? Tea?" She offered as we all walked into my house. It was starting to feel odd just standing in the doorway. I felt like one of those people that went door-to-door singing Christmas carols. 

"Coffee would be nice" Teresa agreed as Chamuel followed her to the table. It made me smile to see how well they complimented each other. They looked like one of those lovey dovey couples that still hold hands like it was their first date. I hope Kellin and I- oh my God! One of these days, my imagination is going to get me in some major trouble. 

"Vic, you can introduce Mike to Kellin, can you?" Mom suggested.

"Sure" I responded, quickly taking Kellin's hand and taking him to my room. 

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your brother?", Kellin asked, taken aback by the lack of another person. 

"Yea, I'm on it" I retorted as I scampered across the hallway to Mike's room. I pounded my fist against the door, impatiently.

"Who is it?" He yelled from the other side of the door. I just continued pouncing the door with my fists of fury until he lazily opened the door. "What do you want from me?!" He yelled at me dramatically, sign that he wasn't really annoyed.

"I want you to meet someone", I whisper yell into his face.

"You finally have a boyfriend?!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Without muttering another word he shot towards my room and barged in like it was nobody's business. 

"Mike what are you doing?!" I chased after him.

"So you're Vic's boyfriend, huh?" He asked with the most deadpan face I'd ever seen. "I knew you had a boyfriend!" Mike shouted as he laid eyes on Kellin's puzzled face.

"Miiiiike" I whined as Kellin doubled over at the scene unfolding in front of him.

"I guess I am" Kellin answered. Mike and I froze in place. 

"Oh shit, really?" Mike muttered in disbelief. 

"I'm a boy, and I'm his friend. That's all that should matter, right?" He gave Mike a crooked smile. Mike laughed and patted Kellin's back.

"I like you. You know what? You two should come to a party with me this Saturday! It'll be fun", he cheered. He was about to say something else but his phone rang. "What's your name again?" He asked Kellin. He chuckled and shook his head, but he was visibly having a good time. 

"Kellin" he confirmed shortly.

"You take care of my brother okay!" He called after Kellin, and I facepalmed myself, not knowing what else to do with myself. 

Kellin silently chuckled to himself, muttering to himself something along the lines 'naturally'.


	13. The Charm (Part 1)

(Vic's POV) 

To say that Kellin was clingly was a little bit of an understatement. He, in fact, hadn't left my side since the beginning of the week. It was borderline creepy how he would climb in my room and just sit there. His 'parents' wouldn't think anything about it either; they just laughed at my pain and told me I'd be fine. 

"Are you ready? You did tell Kellin to come, right?" Mike asked after barging rudely into my room. I rolled my eyes and sat up on my bed.

"Yes, I did", I huffed. "He said that he'd text me once he asked for permission."

"He has a phone?!" He gawked, letting his phone fall out of his grip for dramatic effect. The only reason Kellin had a phone is because Teresa thought it would help him blend in a little better and keep him in contact with me. "You need to give me his number man" he ran and threw himself onto the bed. I flopped my arm over my nightstand and grabbed my notepad, along with a pen, and took my sweet time writing out Kellin's number. 

"There", I grumbled. 

"Okay, so NINE! ZERO! ONE" he blurted.

"Mike, shut up", I covered my ears with my pillow.

"TWO! SEVEN! FIVE!" He continued.

"MIKE!" I practically begged from under the pillow.

"SIX! NINE! Hah! Sixty-nine!" He chuckled. How could I live with? "Fifty-nine" he muttered and entered the number into his phone. "Sounds catchy", he said randomly and left my room as suddenly as he'd entered.

I sighed, hearing a familiar patter on my wall. I dragged myself to my window and came face-to-face with a wild species of Kellin. I could never get over how beautiful he was. He looked especially nice today; my jaw dropped. His raven black hair rounded his face just right. How could I get over his flawless skin?! He was wearing a green flannel shirt that brought out his gunmetal blues. The black pair of skinny jeans he was wearing hugged him so tightly I could see the feminine curve of his hips.

"HEY!" I flinched as Kellin screamed into my face, slamming his hand against the window. "Are you going to open the window or not?" he raised his eyebrow, waiting for me. 

"Y-you look good today", I stuttered. Damn my inability to talk to hot people! Wait, that means I think he's hot!

"I can tell" he winked at me. He winked at me! lost my shit. My face went so hot tears started pooling around my eyes. My ears were ringing. Why is this happening to me?! I thought.

"Hey, Vic. Are you alright? Earth to Vic" I felt Kellin's hand wave in front of my face. "I said, are you ready to leave?" Kellin elaborated, moving his lips slowly.

"YEA!" I blurted way too quickly. "Sorry, I just don't know what's wrong with me today."

"We can always stay if you want" concern laced his voice. 

"Nah, it's fine. Mike's waiting on us. We better hurry" I raced him outside to meet an annoyed Mike, tapping his foot impatiently. We jumped in the car, and Mike instantly plugged in the phone to the stereo to head bang to his music. I couldn't help but notice that Kellin was staring at me the whole way there. 

Before I knew it, we were already there. This party was clearly over the top. We hadn't even arrived and the music was blaring in my ears. It was crazy. People were grinding on others left and right, I could almost guarantee that half of the people there were drunk, and I couldn't see anything past the fog of secondhand smoke.

Kellin fidgetted awkwardly beside me. I was pretty nervous too. I could barely keep my stuff together with my friends -- how was I supposed to handle this? 

"Is.....-is ho-" Kellin tried to talk over the music, but it was futile.

"What?" I shouted. Mentally face-palmed myself, I grabbed onto Kellin's sleeve in order to slither our way through the crowd that had quickly surrounded us. It was kinda stupid for me to think that I could talk over the music---especially if he couldn't talk over it just a second ago. Once the chilled air of the night brushed our cheeks, his eyes froze me in place. 

"Is this how you 'have fun'?" He asked with a dubious yet curious expression. 

"I guess so" I scratched the back of my neck sheepishly. Fun. That is what the party was supposed to be, but it was no fun for me. To the majority of the people here it may have been the best thing ever; I didn't feel that rush of life or the pump of adrenaline. 

Kellin nodded slowly almost like he was being forced to. Evidently, this atmosphere was too much for him. I wonder what he used to do when he was alive, hadn't he ever been to a party? Now that I was thinking about it, I could ask him a while lot more about his past life now that he's physically here. There was so much I wanted to know, but I could always feel this press for time. It always felt borrowed when I talked to him. 

The sight of Kellin moving caught my eye; he shifted awkwardly in place but he looked remarkably confident. He didn't do so much as flinch when Mike started over in our direction with a bunch of people I could only assume were his friends. The ends of twitched into a smile, as if he were challenging the people around him to try and put him down. 

"Hey guys", Mike stumbled into the scene. "That's Kellllllin, the guy I was talking about earlier", he slurred. Looking at Kellin's reaction to my brother was probably one of the funniest things I'd ever seen. His mouth fell agape and his eyebrows knitted together. It was basically a silent 'really?' that, if spoken, would have sounded like 'what the fuck'. It was hilarious.

"Hey", he greeted the guys, a fake smile spreading across his face. Immediately, the pack of men started whistling and howling like a bunch of idiots. A boiling sensation erupted in the pit of my stomach, and I was just yearning to beat the crap out of these people, but the realization hit me. Kellin wasn't mine to patronize or posses.

"Okay! Okay guys!" Mike gratefully interrupted. I looked over at Kellin just to find that he was already staring at me. Longing. Waiting. 

Just like me.


	14. The Charm (Part 2)

(Vic's POV)

This party was draining me, to say the least. The music was annoying; the people were annoying. The way they all hung over Kellin and flied over to him like a moth would to a flame. GOD, the people were so annoying. 

 Many people came up to me and offered me drinks; I shouldn't have accepted, but I didn't care. I got the finest vodka they could find for me, and swallowed in as fast as I could--taking it down like a bitter shot of medicine. The alcohol burned my throat in one of the most soothing ways I could have ever imagined; however, the pang of envy didn't cauterize. One shot after another, my reasoning began to fade; but that was it. Everything was hunky-dory, nothing seemed like a bad idea. 

In my drunken stupor, my stumbled my way to Kellin, who was laughing along with a massive amount of people. I didn't blame them for being so compelled to hear him; his voice was pure morphine; it could subdue anyone, putting heroine and cocaine to shame. 

"No I'm being so serious right no-", Kellin must have known I was drunk. His eyes widened in disbelief and he immediately gasped. He must have been so ashamed of me, just like my parents.

"Heeeeeeeey Kelly Belly!" What was I saying? I mentally slapped myself in the face for that, but there was no stopping me now; it was too late to apologize. 

"Vic, we need to go home" Kellin rose quickly from his seat, trying not to step on random people that were sitting on the floor. 

"But Kelllly!" I whined like a child.

"No buts. We're going to get Mike and go home" he retorted sternly. He wasn't lying. He left me in the couch and returned with Mike in minutes. I guess he didn't expect me to get drunk because his face fell at the sight of me. I was a shame to my family. 

Like a fawn, I stumbled awkwardly towards Kellin. I must have tripped on something, because next thing I knew, the ground was too close for comfort and I was pressed tightly to Kellin's chest. My breath was erratic but maybe it had been all the alcohol. I looked up at him -- his face glowing so much brighter than I could have ever imagined. I grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him toward me until I could feel his breath on my cheek. 

"Have I ever told you that you look fucking sexy?" I asked clearly trying to seduce him. He gasped, surprised by my boldness. Sober me would not do this. Sober me would be so embarrassed, but I wasn't. I wanted him closer. So much closer. 

"C-c'mon, Vic we need to get you home" he stuttered nervously. Heat was rising off of him, but it wasn't that scolding heat I'd felt before. He hesitantly tried to untangle my fist from his hair, but there was no way in hell I would comply. Not now. I yanked him closer to me until my lips covered his entirely. He tensed shortly before cupping my face and stroking my cheekbones. I was fulfilled.

○ ● ○ ● ○ ● ○ ●

(Kellin's POV)

My breath caught in my throat, like I was trying to swallow a huge lump. My nerves were going to drive me wild, not because we were surrounded by noisy people, but because Vic's lips were so tender. I almost forgot how he felt like velvet against me and how he was just a tad bit shorter than me. He was so perfect.

Incapable of letting him go, I ran my tongue gently on his bottom lip. A little gasp that escaped him gave me the perfect opportunity, and I clumsily let myself deepen the kiss. I was intoxicated, and the taste of alcohol that was prominent on Vic had nothing to do with it. 

Then I thought of Mike and I quickly ripped myself away from Vic. A pang wallowed in my chest by the lack of heat, and he whimpered as he reached for my face. Mike's eyebrows had an edge of indifference; I guess he was just surprised that Vic would make out with someone in public.

"So are we going home or...?" Mike asked blatantly. I would sassed him, but Vic wouldn't stop clawing at my shirt.

"Kelllly! Let's go! FAQ THESE LOSERS!" He screamed like there was no tomorrow. I wish I would have had my phone out so I could take a video of this just to see his reaction once he was sober. I was dying on the inside.

"Shhhhh! Fine Vic, we're going home" I signaled Mike to go on and open the car.

"MINE! YOU SEE! NONE OF YOU B¡+€#£$ CAN TOUCH THIS!" He hollered, a little too clearly for a drunk person.

"Sure, sure. C'mon before you end up claiming my soul too" I mumbled. It was a little too late for that one. I pushed him to the car and as soon as Vic came in contact with the seat he knocked out. We sat there in awkward silence for a few minutes.

"I don't think my parents would approve Vic drinking, so why don't you take him into your place? I'll tell my mom he went to sleepover at your house" he came up with the smartest idea I could hear at the moment. I nodded and Mike drove until we were in my driveway.

"I've got him" I said as I effortlessly carried Vic in my arms.

"Hey, Quinn. Can I ask you something?", Mike asked with a dubious tone.

"You already did" I stated simply. 

"You're not making fun of my brother, are you?" His stance told me that he was ready to fight me, but there would be no need for that.

"No" I tried to imitate his though exterior, but my eyes landed on Vic and I caressed his cheek sweetly. He unconsciously nuzzled his face into my palm, and I had to fight every urge I had to awe at him. 

"Okay" he whispered and waved me away as I walked into my house. The conversation was short, but it was one of the most meaningful discourses I had in my life. 

I flew passed Teresa, who was waiting eagerly for me at the door, and went to my room to lay Vic down on my bed.

"Kellin, what's wrong?" She called for me. "Kellin?!" She bumped into me in the hallway. I stood there I didn't know what to say. "Kellin, dear, what's wrong?" She asked, this time soothingly, like she knew how.

"Promise me you won't judge" I whispered.

"Kellin, you kn-"

"PROMISE ME!" I commanded with the strongest voice I could muster. 

"Yes. I promise I won't judge you" she accepted calmly. Where did I start? Minutes dragged by as I tried to find the right words for feeling without sounding sarcastic. I felt a pat on my shoulder and I flinched. 

"Kellin, are you o-"

"I love him!"


	15. It's Blinding Really

(Kellin's POV)

"Kellin..." Teresa shook her head like the hands on a clock. "Oh God" she muttered under her breath. 

"What...now?" I asked weakly, my humanity leaving my body.

"We go. Now!" Chamuel barged into the room dragging both Teresa and I to the living room. He grabbed some candles from the cupboard and placed them in a circle, having Teresa look for a lighter or some matches.

"We don't have to do this do we?" I choked out. I failed. 

"Yes we do, Kellin!", both of them retorted at once. I fucked up.

"Why?!" I asked to anything that could hear me. "I'm doing my job! I'm protecting him! I'm saving him!"

"First, you let him drink! He was clearly intoxicated! You left him alone!" Teresa pulled at her own hair. "You know what's worse than being alone? Feeling alone when you clearly aren't! Vic may have felt I little bit of that, child" she started ranting. 

"You weren't supposed to fall in love with him" Chamuel eased into the conversation. "It's against protocol. You could get expelled for that."

"Well, FUCK the protocol!" I defiantly screamed at the ceiling, much to Teresa's concern.

"It's not that easy, child" she insisted, trying to grab my hand so that I would join the circle of lit candles.

"How?!" I challenged her knowledge.

"Heaven has rules and you aren't following them!", Chamuel came in for her. She was stressed and everyone in the room could tell, I even heard Vic toss and turn from my room. Her calming air was just heavy with confusion. It was one of the things I hated about her. You never really knew what you were feeling when you were around her. I know I should feel sad right now, but I just feel disappointed, disillusioned, and confused.

"Joseph's angry, child, we have to go" she whispered quietly. A single tear ran down her face, and we felt her pain. It was more than sympathy; I knew that much, but there was a light in here eyes I couldn't pinpoint.

"What about Vic?" I managed to calm myself, hold on to the twinkle in Teresa's eyes.

"He'll be fine" Chamuel patted my back. He was trying to cheer me up. In a way, he was giving me his condolences. I felt sick.

"Bu-" I tried to run back into the room, at least to say goodbye to Vic.

"HE. WILL. BE. FINE!" My face fell. Chamuel was right. He would be better off without me. Just like my family was. Not even a second later a piercing light rose from the circle of candles and swallowed us. Teresa wrapped her hand around mine, and quickly passed me a sheet of paper. I eyeballed it curiously. She nodded her head, urging me to open it. It was Vic's handwriting, but it wasn't addressed to anyone.

Sometimes things don't work out the way we plan.  
To live is just to fall asleep   
To die is to awake  
...  
Maybe we're meant to lose the ones we love  
But I'll fight for you til then

"Fight" She breathed into my ear.

○●○●○●○●○●○●

(Vic's POV) 

A killer headache woke me up. I opened my eyes just to see that I was in my room. That was odd. I could've sworn that I heard Mike tell Kellin that I was going over to his house. I looked outside my window just to see a For Sale sign planted in the front yard of his house. I raced down the stairs, crashing into Mike in the process.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked teasinglyas he grabbed on to my collar. "Don't you have a massive hangover?" He cooed.

"Where's Kellin?" I spat. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, like I'd asked him about something on a test. I was sober, and this scaring me to death.

"Do I know him or something?" He asked and my heart shriveled in my chest. Tears threatened to stream freely down my face, but before they could I paced my way quickly to Kellin's house. Needless to say, no one was in there. I let myself fall to my knees before the locked door; it was cold compared to my fingertips and static unlike my heart, which was shattering. I sobbed at the doorstep, shaking my head furiously.

"He's probably just taking a break" I rambled to myself. "He'll be b-back soon. He...he promised he wouldn't leave me right... that he would stay" every word I said just pushed water put of my eyes. I felt sick.

I stood there for a while. No one bothered to approach me; I didn't feel...good. It was oddly cold for a sunny day. I was letting myself freeze. 

"Fight!" I heard Mike yell. His eyes were vacant, but they held a distinct glow--like a star was trapped in his eyes. Just like that, I got off my knees slowly and walked home. Something new was moving me; and for some reason, it was moving me towards the shower.

I was going to see Kellin again. That was something I knew for certain. He may be gone for now, but he'll be back. I went through my desk drawer to find my notebook where I wrote my feelings away, and I smiled widely at the sight of one of the pages gone. 

I never told anyone about my notebook out of fear that people would make fun of me , mistaking it for a diary. Teresa just seemed like the kind of person that would accept anyone, so I told her about it and she begged me to see it. It must have been her! Mike and my parents never came in my room. It HAD to be her! I jumped in excitement, giggling to myself. 

I ran into the shower again, for no good or obvious reason. I was rejuvinated. If I didn't have Kellin here, I would soon. For now, I can only cling to a missing page in my notebook, and a lost star.


	16. With Heaven Above You

Seven Years Later

(Vic's POV)

College. It was a drag at first, but I was used to it. After graduating from high school, I went into a community college that was close to home, in case Kellin felt like popping up in my room one day. That never happened.

Yes, I still remembered Kellin. Honestly, I felt somewhat alone the first few weeks after he left. I asked Tiffany if she recollected anything about him, but she just stared at me like I was crazy. No one remembered Kellin, not ever Oli. Funny part about that is, every time I so much as thought about Kellin, he would just leave. 

Today, I was going through the motions of life that brought me here to be a barista at Teshigawara Café. I know, the name is super long and complicated; but the staff here is amazingly friendly, despite having to work almost every day with rude people. 

We all found our way of handling things; we became a family. Whenever an ass-hat made his way to the counter, three other people would flock behind me, puffing their chest like mother hens--it was funny. I just misspelled their names, even if it was something simple; it made me feel better once they looked at it and rolled their eyes.

No one was was here yet, which threw us off a little bit. Usually, at this time, we would be flooded with people. Some of us thought that someone had forgotten to flip Closed sign, but after checking for the millionth time we gave up on that notion. We stood there for hours, watching people pass by until it was time for people to go home.

I was the last person in the building because it was my turn to close this week. I was on my way to flip the sign when I heard the chiming of bells. We had bells above the door, but the bells I heard...they were church bells. I froze in my tracks, paralyzed, not in fear, but in anticipation. 

In walked a guy...my guy...my Kellin. I dropped the keys to the door and tackled him in a hug--one that I was dying to give him since the day he left. All types of winged creatures fluttered their wings in my stomach; I discretely pinched myself only to feel Kellin squeeze me tighter by the waist.

"Did you miss me?" He chuckled, not really expecting me to respond because he knew what the answer was. 

"Of course" I added anyway. I pulled myself off of him just enough so I could embed a gentle kiss on his lips. I missed this so much. I remembered how I wanted to tell him about my feelings the morning he left. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs how much I loved him-- how much I still do.

"Damn, I missed you" he said before deepening the kiss letting himself wander around. I gripped both sides of his hip and pulled him firmly towards me.   
"Well look who became assertive" he said after a quick gasp. 

"Let's go" I said quickly as I pushed myself away and scrambled for the keys on the floor. I probably closed in record speed; I was too excited. Thankfully, I had the money for an apartment right around the corner. 

As soon as we entered the apartment Kellin's assault on me began. He attached himself to my neck, more than likely leaving bruises. It hurt, obviously; but there was going to be room to feel pain later.

"Do you have an idea of how much I wanted this", he breathed into my ear. 

"Oh, I think I know" I sassed, earning a chuckle from him. 

"So, about that porn you've been watching" Kellin laughed. 

"YOU SAW THAT?!", I covered my face! We had such a good little mood going on, then he comes up with this stuff...this really was Kellin.

"THAT and your dreams; but hey, I'm not complaining" he said while tracing a cold finger down my spine. Not even a second later, I dragged him to my room and basically threw him onto the bed. "Don't be too rough with me, baby" he winked at me, while crawling to the end of the bed on all fours and signalling me to come closer.

He was supposed to be an angel, right? How could an angel look so...sexy? 

He got a hold of my belt hoop and tugged me over to him, my crotch being right in front of his face. No hesitation crossed him when he slowly unzipped my pants, pulling them down along with my boxers. Kellin smirked at the sight of how hard I was. I could already hear him chuckle, but he didn't say anything.

He ever so lightly grazed his lips on my tip before taking me entirely into his mouth and letting me hit the back of his throat. 

"Oh my god, Kells" I gasped, throwing my head back, letting the pleasure take full control of my body. He expertly whirled his tongue around my tip and pressed it on the underside of my shaft as he bobbed his head. 

"If you keep going like this, I won't last long", I said and grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled him. 

"Last long for what?" He muttered with an innocent face. "Are you going to do it like in those dreams?", he taunted.

"Exactly" I declared, trying to put on a facade of dominance. I guess he could hear the doubt in my voice because he stood up and caressed my cheek.

"Do your worst" he whispered along with other sweet nothings. The rest went by in a steamy blur until we were both naked in the sheets, and I was fingering Kellin with an incredible amount of lube.

"V-Vic! Please! No more" his voice was raspy after moaning so much. I should have expected him to be a vocal person.

I ripped open the packaged condom as fast as my shaking hands could. Although I was excited and looking forward to this, I couldn't erase the fear of hurting Kellin. He'd tried to reassure me several times that he'd be okay, but I was a worry-wart by nature.

Swallowing my insecurities, I slathered myself with more than a generous amount of lube. I positioned myself closer to Kellin's entrance. He nodded slightly. This was it. 

I pushed myself into him slowing, his body immediately trying to relax. He squealed in pain, but he begged me to keep going. He promised me that it would feel much better soon, so I continued until my hard-on was completely sheathed inside of Kellin. 

We stayed like that for a moment, relishing in the intimacy of the moment. Beyond the lust there was genuine love for each other--something that neither of us have voiced to each other. I could stay like this forever, but Kellin couldn't.

"Move already", he squirmed impatiently. I didn't need to be told twice. I pulled back as gently as I could before thrusting ban into him. "Oh God! Faster..." He gasped, and I did so.

I was thrusting at many different speeds and many different angles until he was a moaning mess, writhing underneath me.

"V-Vic! I'm c-coming!" He moaned. His back arched off the bed and he shook, screaming in ecstasy. That was enough to have me shoot into the condom and collapse on top of him.

"We have to do that again some time" I chuckled. He laughed weakly.

"Sure, but next time, I'm topping", he claimed, running his hands through my hair. I could feel exhaustion take over me, and I fell asleep knowing that Kellin was going to going to wake up next to me for the rest of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more stories like these, feel free to check out my wattpad @ReinaOfTheSirens!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
